Addiction
by Jazyrha
Summary: Because Kaoru's lips were simply addicting, and no matter how out of place it might be, Kyouya found himself being the addict. /KyouKao/ /Done for Lit's 4LL challenge on S.H.I.N.E/ /Please review!/


**Addiction.**

_

* * *

_

I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me down every time they touch me.

* * *

It was hard not to stare. It was so hard not to stare at the movements of those full, red lips, curling up in a genuine, beautiful smile.

It was hard not to jump up from his seat, push Kaoru against the wall and kiss him, but Kyouya was an Ohtori after all, and he remained his controlled self.

He could wait until the Host Club was over, he scolded himself over and over again.

Still…

It was so hard to see these lips moving, talking, laughing, to see that pink tongue slide over those red lips innocently, unknowingly, unaware and not do _somehting_.

He wanted, no _needed_ to feel those lips pressed against his. He could still taste him, the addicting feeling of happiness, of warmth still rushing through his veins.

Kaoru's lips were simply addicting, and so was losing control, breaking laws and doing those things he _shouldn't_.

Crossing lines was the most addicting feeling Kyouya ever felt.

He promised himself a thousand times, again and again and again, to not, never ever, kiss Kaoru again, to not give into that addicting feeling, but he couldn't resist.

He couldn't resist the addicting rush, the danger, the taste, the sounds, Kaoru.

He just couldn't resist Kaoru.

Even if it was simply wrong for Kyouya Ohtori to _need _something, to be addicted, to be controlled, to be impatient, Kaoru made him feel it all. He needed to boy. He was addicted to those lips. Kaoru had him under his control, wrapped around his pretty little finger. And he couldn't stand any second he had to waste when Kaoru's lips were _so close._

So close, and so very far from touching.

Sometimes almost brushing over his, teasing, too far away to touch.

All he wanted was to forget the world again, to forget the pain, the loneliness and press the boy against the wall, to feel the effect of those lips on his taking over again.

Kaoru was like morphine, addicting, bad for your health but oh-so-very irresistible.

And those lips, those lips that brought salvation, happiness, lust, _love_, everything and nothing, kept moving, kept begging him to lose it. Those lips formed a magic spell, cast him under his control.

Those perfect lips, those perfectly soft lips. Those lips that still had a little mark on it from yesterday, those lips that could form his name so wrongly _passionate, _were enchanting him more and more_._

Those lips that tasted of _forbidden,_ of wrong and right, of _love _and strawberries. Those lips were the only thing on this world that had Kyouya Ohtori actually, -honestly and completely-,_ under its spell._

Just to feel those lips on his, he'd do anything.

Just to feel that overwhelming feeling of happiness, of _whatever_ it was he felt, he'd do anything.

He lived for the moment after Host Club hours the whole day. Every second, every step he took was for that. For those few minutes they'd be alone and he could _feel _that boy, taste him, vanish inside him.

Those few minutes made his worthless life worth living. Those few minutes were worth smiling a whole day for. Those few minutes were all they had, and they wouldn't waste a second of it.

The door slammed shut and Kyouya looked up. Kaoru smiled at him, smiled with those addicting, perfect, lips. They were all alone now.

It took Kyouya less then a second to drop everything he was doing, press the younger boy against the wall, slid his hands under his T-shirt and _finally_ taste those lips again.

Kaoru just smirked into the kiss and when Kyouya finally broke away, gasping for air in his hidden way, he said: "if I didn't know better, then I would say you were waiting to do that for a very long time."

But it was simply impossible to tell the younger boy what kind of effect he had. It was impossible to tell him that only his lips drugged him, made him forget about how screwed up this world was.

It was simply impossible to tell the boy how much he meant to him.

So, instead he pressed his lips against his once more, pulled him closer, sucked his tongue into his mouth, _lost himself inside that kiss._

Lost himself and forgot about the world.

Kaoru's hands tangled into raven haired locks, his body arched upwards, opened his mouth a little more, ignored how much his lungs screamed for air.

He wondered if Kyouya had any idea how much he trembled underneath Kaoru's touches. He wondered if Kyouya knew he had been waiting for this little moment all day.

When Kyouya needed to break away again, he cursed the need of oxygen in his mind. Kaoru gasped, panted, leaned against the wall as if it was the only thing keeping him standing.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru panted.

Kyouya simply looked up, caressing those pink, swollen lips with his finger, softly, almost not touching.

Kaoru cracked a smirk, and those lips never formed such beautiful words as he silently whispered: "I love you."

And there was nothing more addicting than the feeling of being loved by the only boy in this whole world he honestly loved back.

* * *

Yay! More KyouKao from me! I have the feeling I own half of the KyouKao section out there XD Or else I will! -laughs- I'm too addicted. Well, I kept the original lyrics at the top, so that's why it says a **girl **with lips like morphine. I thought it was better to take the original. Omigosh! I love the song so much! The song is: Lips Like Morphine by Kill Hannah.

... I have the feeling I've been uploading a story every single day... Since... A week ago? Yosh! Maybe I'll reach a hundred stories by the end of 2008! Wouldn't that be awesome? XD

**This was written for Literate's 4 lyric lines challenge on S.H.I.N.E. This was also written to support the KyouKao fanclub, of Glasses and Syrup. Please join the fanclub if you're a KyouKao fan! S.H.I.N.E is really awesome! There's a link on my profile page, so click on it and join! That's all I ask from you,**

And I ask you to review too. Because... Reviews are awesome! XD

- Jazy,  
Leader of the red Squad.

* * *


End file.
